


Broken Over Time

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: toys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Over Time

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Jan 23. 2009](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/ffviii_100/18160.html)

Edea sighed. She had been gone from this place for too long. The orphanage was in ruins, and Cid's optimistic platitudes couldn't change that, or fix it, either. She walked aimlessly until her eyes spotted something on the floor. Carefully she knelt to pick it up. It was a toy knight, the horse missing a leg, the lance half broken. It must have been dropped by an over-excited child and forgotten until now. She had to blink back sudden tears as she cradled it, knowing full well the symbolism. Like her, like her home, it had been broken over time.


End file.
